What the Egg Started
by baandneerd
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1  You

**ATTENTION: **Currently, this is a YouxRiley fic, but I am considering making it an Ironwillshipping (DawnxRiley) fic. So I am going to post the first chapter again, but instead of saying "you" it will say "Dawn". Just go up to the chapter chooser thing and go to the one that says Chapter 1 (Dawn). Let me know in the reviews if I should stay with the current format of the story, or if I should make it an ironwillshipping fic. Thanks!

_Hiya! This is just something that I sort of came up with because I thought up a scenario that could happen in Snowpoint City, so I went ahead and started a whole story from the beginning. I don't even know if I'll go on with this, it just depends if people like the first chapter or not. If you do, let me know in the reviews and I will continue on with it if enough people like it. So… yeah. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: All of the Pokemon characters and places belong to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajri. The plot is the only thing that belongs to me. _

**~Preface~**

_ "Here, I want you to have this." Riley said, handing you a brand new Pokemon egg._

_ "Are you sure Riley?" You asked the tall dark headed man standing In front of you._

_ "Positive." He smiled down at you, and with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the cave._

**~Chapter One~**

You woke up with that same lingering feeling as always. That was the same dream you were having every night. Of all the events of that day in the cave with Riley. Back then, you were only sixteen. So young. That egg was just an egg. Now, though, that egg was a two-year-old Riolu. You carried him around with you everywhere. He was your best friend. And a constant reminder of that tall, dark headed man. You slowly rolled out of your sleeping bag and sat there for a second, taking in our surroundings. It was a small tent, with just enough room for maybe two people. There was Riolu curled up next to where your feet previously were, your bag – filled with all of its many contents –, and some Pokeballs sprawled about. It wasn't exactly the ideal housing of an eighteen-year-old girl, but it is what you choose. You choose to travel the entire Sinnoh region. With that thought, you started to pack up your things. You had a whole day ahead of you, and you wanted to get an early start to Snowpoint City.

You had finally gotten all of your things packed up and ready to go when Riolu found a butterfly. And when Riolu found a butterfly, you couldn't find Riolu.

"Riolu? Riolu?" You called for him. When he didn't respond you did a 360, in hopes of finding him, and sure enough, you spotted him in the distance, off the main road.

"Damn it…" You sighed under your breath as you placed your things on your back and started out after him. You chased him into the forest about half a mile until you could see that he had finally stopped, which either meant that he had caught the butterfly, or exhaustion had caught him. As you got even closer, you could see that he wasn't alone, and that a figure was kneeling down, petting him. For a moment, panic struck you, as this was the middle of the forest, there was a random figure with your fun away Pokemon, and your other Pokeballs were conveniently out of reach. So, you grabbed the nearest large-ish fallen tree branch, and prepared yourself for the worst. As you were getting closer, the figure noticed you, and stood, revealing a dark suite on a tall, dark headed man. _It can't be. _You thought. You were finally only about one hundred feet away, and you could see the figure clearly now. The tree branch fell out of your hand. _It is. _It was actually him. After all these years, here he was again; in the middle of a forest, petting your Riolu. It was Riley.


	2. Chapter 1 Dawn

_Disclaimer: All of the Pokemon characters and places belong to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajri. The plot is the only thing that belongs to me. _

**~Preface~**

_ "Here, I want you to have this." Riley said, handing Dawn a brand new Pokemon egg._

_ "Are you sure Riley?" She asked the tall dark headed man standing In front of her._

_ "Positive." He smiled down. And with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the cave._

**~Chapter One~**

Dawn woke up with that same lingering feeling as always. That was the same dream she had been having every night. Of all the events of that day in the cave with Riley. Back then, she was only sixteen. So young. That egg was just an egg. Now, though, that egg was a two-year-old Riolu. She carried him around with her everywhere. He was her best friend, and a constant reminder of that tall, dark headed man. She slowly rolled out of her sleeping bag and sat there for a second, taking in her surroundings. It was a small tent, with just enough room for maybe two people. There was Riolu curled up next to where her feet previously were, her bag – filled with all of its many contents –, and some Pokeballs sprawled about. It wasn't exactly the ideal housing of an eighteen-year-old girl, but it is what she choose. She choose to travel the entire Sinnoh region. With that thought, she started to pack up her things. She had a whole day ahead of her, and she wanted to get an early start to Snowpoint City.

She had finally gotten all of her things packed up and ready to go when Riolu found a butterfly. And when Riolu found a butterfly, no one could find Riolu.

"Riolu? Riolu?" She called out. When he didn't respond she did a 360 in hopes of finding him, and sure enough, there he was in the distance, off the main road.

"Damn it…" She sighed under her breath as she placed her things on her back and started out after him. She chased him into the forest about half a mile until she could see that he had finally stopped, which either meant that he had caught the butterfly, or exhaustion had caught him. As she got even closer though, she could see that he wasn't alone, and that a figure was kneeling down, petting him. For a moment, panic struck her, as this was the middle of the forest, there was a random figure with her run away Pokemon, and her other Pokeballs were conveniently out of reach. So she grabbed the nearest large-ish fallen tree branch, and prepared herself for the worst. As she was getting closer, the figure noticed her, and stood, revealing a dark suite on a tall, dark headed man. _It can't be. _She thought. She was finally only about one hundred feet away, and could see the figure clearly now. The tree branch fell out of her hand. _It is. _It was actually him. After all these years, here he was again; in the middle of a forest, petting her Riolu. It was Riley.


	3. Chapter 2 You

_I haven't updated this since FEBRUARY? Okay guys, I am the sorriest sorry that you could even imagine. I know it has been forever since I last updated, but its just been so busy with school and work and band and stuff… but it finally died down now, so hopefully it won't be so long in between chapters next time. I really don't want to turn into one of those people who start something and then get really deep into it and then just stop right in the middle of everything and never finish. They irk me SO MUCH. So anyway, thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, and I'm going to keep on doing both "you" and "Dawn" chapters. For one because it's advertised as an ironwillshipping fic, and two because as someone mentioned, the whole second person aspect is unique. So until further notice, I will keep on posting each chapter as both._

_And I just realized that I never gave "you" a name, so it will just appear as "-", so you can pick whatever you want :)_

__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoO____________

"R-R-R-Riley?" You stammered, as you stood there dumbfounded by his presence.

"Oh, uh, hi -…" He replied rather awkwardly as he straightened himself up from his crouching position. You stood there and just stared at each other for a few moments until Riolu started tugging on the hem of Riley's pants, signaling that he wanted more attention. "Oh, here you go." He said as he bent back down to pet him some more. "Your Riolu is quite the energetic one." He remarked as he scratched behind Riolu's ear, who looked as if he was quite enjoying it. "It took me two minutes to calm him down, even after the butterfly left."

"Yeah, he's a spunky one…" You said.

"A spunky Pokemon for a spunky girl." Riley smiled as he said it, to which you blushed, and quickly change the subject.

"So uh, what are you doing here? In the middle of the forest?" Riley's face reddened at the question, and stammered as he replied.

"Well, I'm not quite sure…" Just then, a crackle in the brush came somewhere from the left of you, and a wild Ursaring jumped out.

"We better get out of here…" said Riley.

"Agreed!" You scooped up Riolu, and with that you were off in the opposite direction.

~.~

By the time you reached the open road, you were both out of breath and slightly sweaty.

"Well that was an adventure, now wasn't it?" Riley huffed, bracing himself on his knees.

"At least we lost it…" You said. You stood there catching their breath for a few more moments before an awkward silence fell over you.

"So, where are you headed?" Riley asked.

"Oh, I was on my way to Snowpoint City, actually."

"Hey, me too. Would you like to travel there together? I sure could use the company." You thought about it for a few moments. You hadn't seen this boy – this man – in years, yet here he was, on some random road in some random forest, the same random road and random forest that you were in, and he was asking if you wanted to travel with him. You didn't even know what to think.

"Okay!" You blurted out, not even really thinking about it. Riley smiled, and then looked out at the horizon.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked with a small smile. You looked in his direction, and then followed his gaze, smiling as well.

"We shall." And with that, you were off.

__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoO____________

_Sorry it was so short… but on the bright side, I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be a little longer and will come a little sooner haha… Again, thanks for your patience! :)_


	4. Chapter 2 Dawn

_Okay guys, I am the sorriest sorry that you could even imagine. I know it has been forever since I last updated, but its just been so busy with school and work and band and stuff… but it finally died down now, so hopefully it won't be so long in between chapters next time. I really don't want to turn into one of those people who start something and then get really deep into it and then just stop right in the middle of everything and never finish. They irk me SO MUCH. So anyway, thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, and I'm going to keep on doing both "you" and "Dawn" chapters. For one because it's advertised as an ironwillshipping fic, and two because as someone mentioned, the whole second person aspect is unique. So until further notice, I will keep on posting each chapter as both._

__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoO____________

"R-R-R-Riley?" Dawn stammered, as she stood there dumbfounded by his presence.

"Oh, uh, hi Dawn…" He replied rather awkwardly as he straightened himself up from his crouching position. They stood there and just stared at each other for a few moments until Riolu started tugging on the hem of Riley's pants, signaling that he wanted more attention. "Oh, here you go." He said as he bent back down to pet him some more. "Your Riolu is quite the energetic one." He remarked as he scratched behind Riolu's ear, who looked as if he was quite enjoying it. "It took me two minutes to calm him down, even after the butterfly left."

"Yeah, he's a spunky one…" Dawn said.

"A spunky Pokemon for a spunky girl." Riley smiled as he said it, to which Dawn blushed, and quickly change the subject.

"So uh, what are you doing here? In the middle of the forest?" Riley's face reddened at the question, and stammered as he replied.

"Well, I'm not quite sure…" Just then, a crackle in the brush came somewhere from the left of them, and a wild Ursaring jumped out.

"We better get out of here…" said Riley.

"Agreed!" Dawn scooped up Riolu, and with that they were off in the opposite direction.

~.~

By the time they reached the open road, they were both out of breath and slightly sweaty.

"Well that was an adventure, now wasn't it?" Riley huffed, bracing himself on his knees.

"At least we lost it…" said Dawn. They stood there catching their breath for a few more moments before an awkward silence fell over them.

"So, where are you headed?" Riley asked Dawn.

"Oh, I was on my way to Snowpoint City, actually."

"Hey, me too. Would you like to travel there together? I sure could use the company." Dawn thought about it for a few moments. She hadn't seen this boy – this man – in years, yet here he was, on some random road in some random forest, the same random road and random forest that she was in, and he was asking if she wanted to travel with him. She didn't even know what to think.

"Okay!" She blurted out cheerfully, not even really thinking about it. Riley smiled, and then looked out at the horizon.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked with a small smile. She looked in his direction, and then followed his gaze, smiling as well.

"We shall." And with that, they were off.

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__OoOoOoOoOoO_____________

_Sorry it was so short… but on the bright side, I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be a little longer and will come a little sooner haha… Again, thanks for your patience!_


End file.
